A property may include large areas surrounding the property. The large areas may include a yard surrounding a residential house, acreage such as farm land surrounding a farm house, a commercial office complex spread across a campus, industrial land including multiple different warehouses, or a large industrial complex spanning several blocks that includes one or more covered warehouses, factories, or the like.